


The Beauty of Speed

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Everywoman Treat, F/F, Inner Dialogue, Running, Yin/Yang Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rosa and Amy, running





	The Beauty of Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



Rosa was running at full speed down a heavily populated street; that wasn’t an unusual requirement for the job, but she’d gotten her jog down to an art, and was moving like Terminator at full speed down the sidewalk.

She could feel Amy behind her, keeping pace with her run. While Amy was more of a short distance runner; her wind sprints were mighty and strong but they were also deceptively tight. She couldn’t help but wish she had that kind of elegance when they were racing side-by-side. It was purely animalistic but it was good and strong and tight between them. 

There was something special about it. It seemed to mark them both as members of the same sisterhood. This whole cop thing, this whole chick cop thing. They were different sides of a similar coin. They knew each other well enough to understand that they were panther-fast but true-hearted; knew each other’s moves and how to compliment them. It was almost sensual. 

Their hair flies and their hands stay stuck to the butts of their guns. Black and blue. Yin and yang. Badass cop and even more badass cop. Two halves of one whole.

A unified justice machine.


End file.
